The Girl Across The Hall
by GleeFiction
Summary: Sam Evans has never been in love. Can the girl across the hall change that? Fabrevans FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was late. He was late for what was probably the most important meeting of his life. Today, in this meeting he was going to find out wether or not he had been promoted. Sam's job wasn't his passion in life to say the least. He worked for a large company that dealt with peoples finances, so you can see why it was not his passion, but just because it wasn't his passion didn't mean he wouldn't want a promotion, you get more money, a bigger office and more power. Whats not to want? But if Sam missed this meeting he was risking his chance at the promotion, so of course, he had to be late.

He had woken up 40 minutes late that morning and was in a rush. He had a quick shower, threw a suit on and ran out of his apartment building and to his car quicker then a Cheetah. Just as he was about to pull out of the parking lot another car drove into him. 'Great! This is just what I need when I'm already fucking late!' he thought. He quickly got out of his car to asses the damage and yell at the person who had drove into him.

"Aww fuck!" He shouted as he looked at the huge dent that had been created in the last minute or so. "See what you did? You should seriously watch where your going or you could seriously hurt someone!" He shouted. Just as he turned around to see who caused the damage, he found himself slightly speechless.

He honestly expected some small old lady who could barley see over the steering wheel to be the other driver, but what he saw couldn't be more different. Stood in front of him was an absolute drop dead gorgeous young woman. She had long blonde hair that fell onto her shoulders and an amazing body. She wore a light yellow sundress and a white cardigan. She was absolutely stunning but what stood out most to Sam were her eyes, they were kind of a hazel colour with hints of a liquid gold mixing in. She bit down on her bottom lip and had a slightly ashamed look on her face. After a while she started to look confused and then Sam realised he had been staring at her for a little bit longer than he should have.

"Err, Hi, I'm Sam" he said to the mystery woman standing in front of him. He than held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Quinn" She then shook his hand "I'm really sorry for hitting you with my car, I will pay for it to get fixed if you want?" She said with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, and no I don't want you to pay for my car, I will be fine." He said smiling, he then realised that if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have been this calm and kind towards them.

"Are you sure?" She asked him

"Yeah I'm sure. I do kinda need your phone number though" he said slightly smirking

"Why?" She said looking at him as if he were a creep.

"Just incase, its always good to have some sort of contact with the person who hit your car" he said still smiling

"Oh, okay." She took out a piece of paper from her bag and wrote it down "there you go" she said as she gave him the paper.

"Thanks. So do you live here? Ive never seen you before" he said pointing to the apartment building

"Im just moving in today, apartment 4B?" She said turning it into a question.

"Thats right opposite mine!" He said excitedly

"Oh, okay, well uh, cool, see you around, Sam." She said getting back in her car to park it.

"Bye, Quinn" he said quietly getting back in his own car and driving to work with thoughts if his new neighbour in his mind.

* * *

Sam rushed through the doors of his company's building and headed for the elevator. He quickly boarded it and pressed the appropriate floor number. "C'mon, hurry up!" He shouted in the empty elevator. Just as he said that the doors swung open and he bolted out. He rushed towards the meeting room and ran in. He then realised everyone was looking at him.

"Ah, Mr Evans so nice for you to finally join us" The head of his floor, an old, grumpy man with white hair and a facial expression that made him look like he had just seen something awful happen called Mr Martin said "Would you care to explain to us all why you are 45 minutes late?" Mr Martin said pointing to Sam.

"I got hit with a car on my way to work" Sam said quietly

"Why are you here if you got hit with a car? Surely you should be at the doctors or something getting checked out" he said showing slight concern for Sam.

Sam just shook his head and said "My car got hit not me, someone just drove into me so I had to sort that out, you know get information on the person and all that stuff, you know so I can contact them for any rea-"

"I get it Samuel" he said cutting Sam off. "Anyway we have just decided that Wendy will be promoted. Does anyone have any announcements?" He waited for a second "No? Okay then you can all go" Mr Martin said leaving the meeting room.

Sam just stood there letting that information sink in. He hadn't been promoted. He didn't even know what he was feeling, a kind of mixture between sad and angry. After standing there for a few more moments he exited the meeting room and walked to his cubical. He put his briefcase down and slumped into his chair. He then logged on to his computer and proceeded with his work.

* * *

After a few hours and some lunch he was finally ready to go home. He turned off his computer and walked to the elevator. He stepped inside pressing the button for the lobby. It stopped for a few seconds on his ride down when someone else stepped into the elevator. Sam looked to his left and saw a beautiful Latina woman around the age of 22 step into the elevator. She coughed and he realised he had been staring at her for longer than he should have been.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled quietly

"Its okay, just please don't do it again" She said in a slightly threatening tone

"I will try not to" he said so quietly it was barely heard

"Whats that?" She said asking what he had said

"Nothing, so are you new here? I haven't seen you here before" he asked her

"Yeah, it was my first day today" She said with a small smile

"Cool. I'm Sam Evans by the way" he held his hand out for her to shake

"I'm Santana" she said shaking his hand.

The elevator soon came to a stop and both people got out. "See you around Evans" she shouted as she exited the building and walked into the parking lot. Sam just chuckled to himself and got in his car. His drive home didn't take long and he was thankful for that, all he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about that damn promotion he didn't get. He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and got out of his car.

On the way up to his apartment he heard a loud shattering noise and then two people arguing. The arguing got louder and louder as he neared his floor. As he turned a corner he saw two girls yelling at each other right outside of his apartment. 'Great' he thought as he attempted to get into his apartment but was noticed by the two girls when he accidentally bumped into one of them.

"Hey watch where you're going!" One of the girls shouted at him

"Sorry" He said as he was trying to find the key to his apartment

"Wasn't I just in an elevator with you?" One of the girls questioned

He turned around and saw the Latina from the elevator and the beautiful blonde girl who hit his car standing there looking at him "Yeah I was"

"You two have met?" The blonde girl asked. 'Whats her name?' Sam thought 'Quinn! Thats it!'

"Yeah, we work in the same place and he was staring at me in the elevator" Santana said "do you know him?" She asked Quinn

"Yeah, I hit him with my car this morning"

"You two know each other?" Sam asked motioning between the two girls.

"Yeah, we live together" Santana said

"Oh okay." He paused for a second "Ermm, why is there bits of plates all over the floor?" He said looking at the floor

"Quinn here dropped all our plates on the floor" Santana said in angry tone

"I didn't mean to! I was just -"

"Okay girls, calm down. Do you want some help cleaning this up?" Sam said and the two girls agreed.

It took about an hour to get all the broken plates off the floor. The three of them had talked about a lot and Sam found out quite a few things about the girls. They both grew up in Ohio, they were both 21 years old and went to the same high school, they had been friends since. He also learned that Quinn could be mean at times and that Santana was a bit of a bitch. The girls learned stuff about Sam too, like the fact that he was 22, he grew up in Tennessee and the fact that he hated his lips. Sam liked his new neighbours and couldn't wait to spend more time with them, Quinn in particular. His day wasn't all that bad, sure his car had a huge dent in it and he didn't get the promotion, but he met two lovely lady's to compensate for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up the next morning and rolled over, he was glad it was a saturday and he didn't have work that day. He checked the clock on his bedside table and it was 7:53, so he figured he could get a little bit more sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he got out of bed wearing only his boxers and walked to the door. He threw the door open and in front of him was a girl in only a white tank top and pink shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun and Sam thought she looked beautiful even though she had obviously just woke up.

Sam noticed her eyes on his body and smirked, he knew he had a nice body and he wasn't afraid for others to see it. She had been staring at him for a while so he decided to speak up.

"Erm, Quinn?"

Her eyes snapped up from his chest to meet his "Yeah" she replied

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sam said slightly chuckling to himself

"Yeah there is actually. Santana usually has a coffee every morning and if she doesn't have one she gets really annoyed, but she can't have a coffee without sugar and well, we are out of sugar so I was wondering if maybe we could borrow some to stop her throwing things" She said and then took a breath

"Sugar? I think I have some, let me see. You can come in for a minute if you want" Sam said walking to his cupboards to take a look

"Yeah sure" Quinn said as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

When she walked in she was shocked by Sam's apartment. Usually men's apartments are messy and look like a dump, but not Sam's. All of his place was just one room joined into one, the only separate bits were the bedrooms and the bathroom. It looked too neat to be kept by a man alone so Quinn decided to ask him a few questions.

"So Sam do you have a girlfriend?" She asked while looking around, the one thing she didn't expect was for Sam to burst into laughter. She turned her head and asked in a confused voice "whats so funny?"

Sam finally managed to calm himself down enough for him to be able to answer "I haven't had a girlfriend since I was seventeen, so to answer your question no, I don't have a girlfriend" He said slightly chuckling in between words. Sam didn't really know why he found Quinn's question so funny, but he couldn't help himself from laughing, he hadn't had a girlfriend since he was seventeen so even the idea of one made him laugh.

"Oh, okay" Quinn said as she smiled to herself slightly

"So what about you Fabray, do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked while getting the sugar out of the cupboard

"Erm, no I don't have one" She said as Sam walked towards her, sugar in his hands

Sam smiled "I will keep that in mind then" he said with a slight smirk on his face as he handed her the sugar. Quinn just laughed and started walking to the door.

"Thanks for the sugar Sam" she shouted as she shut the door.

"Anytime" He whispered quietly to himself

* * *

Since he was already up Sam decided to go for a run. He got changed into his grey shorts and his white t-shirt. He put his earphones in and as soon as heard the music he was out the door, then he ran into someone and fell on his ass.

"God watch out where you're going will you trouty?"

"Sorry Santana" Sam said while getting himself up off the floor.

"Its fine, so where are you heading?"

"Im just gonna go for a run, wanna join me?" Sam asked

"You know usually I would say no but I think I will. Who knows maybe trying to get away from you will be a better motivator then music" Santana said as she started running and Sam just laughed and ran after her.

* * *

"I will have to admit it Santana, running with you is a lot harder than I thought it would be" Sam said as he and Santana went into his apartment.

"I told you that you could quit halfway through the route but you kept on going till the end. Not a lot of people make it that far" she said as he handed her a glass of water and she sat down on the couch.

"Do you like test people on how far they can run?"

"Test isn't the word, more of asses their running abilities while being screamed at" she said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I didn't get why you kept screaming 'HURRY UP'"

"I did that for motivation! The more I kept screaming at you the more you wanted to get away from me, so you ran faster for longer, so therefor motivation" She explained

"Thats a good tactic actually" He said as he reached for the TV remote

"Yeah well, don't steal it. Its copyrighted to me" Santana said smiling

"I wont. I wouldn't want to give an old woman a heart attack"

"Hey, she nearly had a heart attack, nearly" She said

"Ok. Ok. Hey you want some food?" Sam asked while getting up and looking in his refrigerator

"Depends what you've got" Santana said focusing on the TV

"Well unless you like orange juice and a block of cheese I'm gonna say you don't wanna eat," Sam said chuckling

"Damn, I was hungry as well. Me and Quinn don't have any food at our place yet and-"

"I can just order something, Chinese ok?" Sam said getting a menu

"Perfect" She replied

* * *

After a very nice meal (and a shower for Sam) Sam and Santana sat watching TV for a few more hours, then Santana said:

"Well, I most be going, but thanks for the food." She said getting up

Sam checked the time and it was nearly 2am "Its okay. Thanks for shouting at me in the street" Sam said with a smirk

"Anytime" Santana said with a wink, and then was out the door

Sam sat and watched another episode of Friends before standing up, turning his TV off and walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Santana walked into her apartment to be confronted with a very panicky Quinn.

"Where the hell were you?" Quinn shrieked

"Relax Grandma I was with Sam" Santana said casually

"For nine hours?" She screamed

"Whats the big deal? I didn't do anything bad"

"You told you were going for a run this morning and that you would be back soon! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I called you, texted you and nothing! And now I find out you were with our neighbour all day!" Quinn screamed

"I'm sorry, my phone was turned off"

"What did you guys even do for nine hours anyway? Oh my God, you didn't sleep with him did you?" She questioned

"What? No, we went for a run then we watched TV talked, then before I knew it it was 2am!" Santana said

"I thought you hated talking to people for more than five minutes?" Quinn asked

"I dunno, Sam is different" She said calmly

" You like him! I knew it!" Quinn screeched

"Eww. No. I don't. Anyway its clear he has the hots for you. I'm going to bed, goodnight" Santana said walking off to her room

Quinn just smiled. Was Santana right? Did Sam like her? One thing is for sure, only time will tell.


End file.
